


Love a Good Tentacle

by MaeTaurus



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Suggestive Themes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: “Have you seen those fingers?” Phil asks, wiggling his fingers as he looks at Dan. “That are- each one is a tentacle?”





	Love a Good Tentacle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from an anon: “Cause if you did, we’re having sex. Right now.”
> 
> Excuse my mistakes, this wasn't betaed.

“I guess that means,” Dan starts.

“I’m the winner!” Phil exclaims.

Dan continues, “That in the final ever Dan and Phil Games Golf with Friends Golf Battle..”

“It feels good. I did cheat by practicing in Florida all those times at mini golf,” Phil admits.

Dan rolls his eyes fondly at Phil. “Totally…yes…”

“But that- I think that was my favorite one!” Phil says, sounding surprised.

“Was it? I think that was my favorite one. It wasn’t too hard, it was quite fun, it had a tentacle,” Dan says, looking into the camera and smirking.

“Yeah, over quite fast,” Phil says, continuing Dan’s list of things they both liked about the game. He’s caught off guard by Dan’s comment and looks at him. “You love a good tentacle, don’t you?”

Dan looks over at Phil, surprised by the genuine curiosity in Phil’s voice, having expected him to play along and make a joke.

“Have you seen those fingers?” Phil asks, wiggling his fingers as he looks at Dan. “That are- each one is a tentacle?” 

Dan facepalms but he can’t help but smile at how weirdly endearing Phil is. 

Phil laughs when he sees Dan’s reaction. “I should get some of those.”

“No- you shouldn’t,” Dan says quickly, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible for the camera.

Dan opens his mouth to speak but doesn’t know what to say. “I- okay um…” Dan looks away from Phil and continues with the outro.

“Are we leaving that in?” Phil asks as they turn the camera off.

Dan shrugs. “We could, it was funny.”

“I have a surprise for you,” Phil says with a grin.

“I swear to god Phil you better not have actually gotten tentacle fingers,” Dan says, a warning tone to is voice.

“Why not?” Phil asks, a teasing tone to his voice. 

Dan turns and looks directly at Phil. “Cause if you did, we’re having sex. Right now.”

Phil smirks and looks Dan up and down, a hungry look in his eye. “Let’s go then.”

“I- you- did-” Dan splutters. “Did… did you actually?”

Phil nods and smirks. “Yeah, arrived this morning.”

Dan stares at Phil, eyes wide with arousal. He’s already hard just from thinking about all the things he wants Phil to do to him with tentacle fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from [this list](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/181712283985/as-writing-promptsreblog-or-like-if-you-wanna).
> 
> [like/reblog on Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/181650425355/87-or-98)


End file.
